


Colosseum

by crazysone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, Gladiator AU, This Is Sad, You've been warned, idk what im doing, im sorryyyy, they straight up started brawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysone/pseuds/crazysone
Summary: Blood is spilled, lives are lost, hearts are broken.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Colosseum

"Hurry your fucking lazy asses up! I'll remind you all one last time. Emperor Domitian is in attendance in tonight's fight, and you all know Emperor Domitian. No good show, and all of you will be slaughtered like pigs by daylight!"

Decimus, the head trainer of this ludi, otherwise known as a gladiator training school, was a big, loud bull of a man. His comically square jaw, permanent scowl and the white scars adorning his face all contributed to the gladiators in this school dubbing him 'Bullman'. Behind his back, of course. If Decimus ever heard about this, God forbid, that dreaded whip and branding iron would rain upon all the gladiators again. No one wanted to feel the dark, manic wrath of the fiercest trainer in this ludi.

Momo muttered colourful strings of curses under her breath as she continued hacking and stabbing at the "man" made up of straw stuck on the wooden post with her wooden sword.

The Emperor in rule was Domitian, and he apparently enjoyed seeing female gladiators in combat, whether it was against another female, a male, or even wild, feral animals.

Momo shuddered. She was pretty sure the Emperor was a downright pervert of a man. Just his sleazy gaze, his oiled and slicked back hair and his overly luxurious and silk cloak made him look like a wealthy nobleman with no other intention than to sleep with as many women as humanely possible. Too bad he just had to be the emperor. Momo really thought people nowadays were blind.

Momo herself wasn't a willing party in this mess of gladiators. Like all poor and helpless families nowadays, when her parents saw that her mother had given birth to a female, their first instinct was to immediately sell young little Momo to a shady man that they had met in a dark alleyway.

There were no exchanges of words, no words of concern from her parents, like "where is she going to go now?" No. None of that. There was just a simple slap of the promised money into her father's dirt caked hands and they were already out of the alleyway, thinking about the meat this stack of money could finally buy, while their daughter was carried away to a dark, unclear future.

And now here she was, fighting battle after battle for her life and maybe, for her freedom.

"Best fucking parents ever." Momo spat out under her breath, lunging forward with rage as a driving force, jabbing her wooden sword into the dummy's chest. The blunt blade impaled it, straw and hay flying out of the back in a spray, littering the sand-covered floor.

"Keep that up Hirai! If only you were as good as your whore, and we could've pitted both of you together!" Decimus snarled, shoving the blonde to the untouched dummy beside the one she had just ravaged.

Momo gritted her teeth, clenching the hilt of her sword a little tighter. She had grown up here, watching people fight each other to the death even from a young age, seeing the arena floor stained with blood so dark crimson it almost looked black, when other kids her age were still playing with butterflies in green fields. It was safe to say that her childhood was a nightmarish one, filled with the heavy clank of metal against metal and the overwhelming metallic stench of blood.

She was lost in the carnage, until someone brought her back out of the abyss. Not to the bright light, but at least a little bit out of the darkness. Sana was a month younger than her, but already far more experienced. Momo didn't even want to imagine how Sana's early life must've been like to have her fighting so well at such a tender age. Bloodshed was completely normal for her in the arena.

They hung out more, with Sana teaching Momo how to fight better, how to jab the sword in the place where there was the most bleeding, how to finish an adult off in one clean strike. Her foundations had been built up by a girl younger than her.

As they grew older, they became closer and closer. Until something beautiful had blossomed between them. Their hands were frequently intertwined in each other's, their lips pressed against each other's. Sounds of lust were heard at night through the cells. It was normal for females to do that to each other, since they would obviously be deprived of any male counterparts here. Except for Decimus and the other trainers, of course. And clearly no one wanted to take their lustful desires out on any one of them, especially Bullman.

Sana was the best female gladiator in this ludi, their prime fighter. She had even defeated countless male gladiators easily, not to mention a ton of females. She was an absolute beast in the arena, but Momo knew her other side. Momo knew that behind that bloodthirsty glare and the sinister, fierce smirk, was a caring, kind, sweetest person ever. The person who cradled Momo to sleep, the person who tended to Momo when she was injured, the person who left kisses on Momo that made her heart flutter in her chest.

Momo must've been thinking so much that she had been standing still for a while because she suddenly felt a sharp sting on her thigh and she winced, almost falling forwards on her face. 

"Get your ass going Hirai! I just praised you!" Decimus roared.

"By the gods, shut your fat mouth, Bullman." Mina, the gladiator beside Momo, hissed quietly in annoyance. Momo looked at Mina with a playful smirk.

"Hirai!" There was a scream again, and this time the whip hit harder. Momo clenched her jaw in agony. That hurt.

"I would whip you more, but we need more dimachaerus tonight. Hurry the fuck up!" Decimus barked.

Momo was one of the few dimachaeri here, gladiators who fought in little protective clothing and wielded two daggers.

Momo rolled her eyes, Mina doing the same. The dark haired hoplomachus( gladiators who fought with their first weapon as a lance, second weapon dagger) was younger than both Momo and Sana, but had already built up a decent skillset.

Momo sighed and continued stabbing and slashing.

...

Momo trudged back to the cells sore. Someone, most likely Jeongyeon, had made Decimus angry again, and he had given them all a heavy flogging. Then the Bullman had made them all sprint around the ludi 5 times and had sparred all of them personally. No wonder all of them went back exhausted, shoulders drooped and heads low.

Decimus growled as he grabbed Momo by the shoulder and threw her forcefully into her cell. Momo had laid sprawled on the sandy ground, too tired to move, when warm hands had slid under her and pulled her up into a sitting position.

Sana attended personalised training by other trainers, and was usually observed by the lanistae(owner) of this school himself. 

The two sat looking at each other. Both were drenched in sweat and grime, having finished their respective training regimes. The only difference was that Momo had angry red marks along her skin while Sana had none. They wouldn't dare harm their prized gladiator just before a big fight.  
Momo slumped down against Sana heavily, resting her head in the golden haired girl's shoulder snugly. Sana chuckled, wrapping her arms around Momo tightly.

"Bullman's wrath again?" Sana asked, tracing a finger lightly over a scar on Momo's thigh. Momo shuddered slightly from the fluttering touch. 

"Yea. All because I zoned out in training thinking about you." Momo replied, placing a kiss on Sana's neck. Sana grinned, leaning down and resting her head on Momo's.

A comfortable silence engulfed them as they just sat there, wrapped in each other's sturdy arms.

"Are you scared for tonight's match?" Momo broke the silence first, her voice soft. Sana remained silent for a while, as if she was pondering over the sudden question.

"Should I be?" Sana's reply was equally soft. Momo lifted her head up, staring at Sana.

"You're up against Nayeon tonight, Sana. The highest ranked gladiator in Rome, a higher level than you. Aren't you at least a little bit scared?" 

Sana was ranked number two amongst the female gladiators, falling in second only behind Nayeon, who hailed from a far more prestigious ludi than theirs. And Sana was going to be pitted against Nayeon tonight. It was one of the most anticipated fights tonight, with Rome's finest female gladiators fighting for glory. 

"I just know that I'm scared, Sana... I'm scared of losing you." Momo mumbled, reaching out a calloused hand to caress Sana's cheek.

They had all seen Nayeon in combat before, and it was safe to say that she indeed deserved the title of number one gladiator. She was a murmillo, fighting with a sword, a big shield and a lot of armour. Her defense was nearly impenetrable, and her strength was so immense it was almost beastly. 

Meanwhile Sana was a laquearius, a gladiator who fought with a lasso and a trident, with lesser armour. The blonde prided in her superior speed and agility to stay out of her opponent's reach and her lassoing skills were one of the best.

Even though Momo knew Sana was good, she couldn't help but worry. Nayeon was good too. Maybe even a little better than Sana. And it was going to be a fight to the death. There would be no mercy. Momo gripped Sana's hand a little tighter. Losing Sana was her worst nightmare, and it was possible for it to come true in just a while.

"... Don't worry, Momoring... I'll do my best. I'll come back to you." Sana said reassuringly, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Momo's dry lips. Momo kissed her back passionately, and both of them fell heavily onto the hard, cheap bed in the corner of the cell.

…

The Colosseum was, as its name suggested, a colossal sized place, with a giant sand filled arena in the centre. Now the place was packed to the brim, with normal civilians and noblemen alike, all excited to watch some blood being shed and some lives being slain. King Domitian was seated at the frontmost seat surrounded by all his advisors and wealthy noblemen, sipping expensive wine from his intricate goblet.

Meanwhile, the labyrinth underground was chaotic. Gladiators were bustling around to collect their respective equipment and armour, some polishing their gear and some sharpening weapons. Trainers barked orders everywhere. 

Momo grabbed the little protective gear and the two daggers a dimachaerus was supposed to wield and went back to her holding area. The blonde shrugged on her armour, strapping it tightly into place. She had been in a fair amount of fights, but it always made her heart race in adrenaline and fear. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Warm arms encircled her waist from behind and pulled her into a secure backhug, a head resting on her shoulder snugly. Momo let a small smile grace her lips. She knew exactly who the newcomer was. 

Momo turned to see Sana behind her, donned in her armour and holding her weapons. Her trident was adorned with shining crimson lines spiralling along the long handle, a mark of the second ranked gladiator. It was a custom made weapon that was reserved only for her. Her trusty lasso was slung across her slender shoulders.

Just then, Decimus came in and called for Tzuyu. The young raven-haired girl was an essedarius, a gladiator who charged into the arena on war chariots driven at frightening speeds. She was a quiet girl, and whenever Momo tried to engage her in a conversation, the girl's response was always short and uninterested. Maybe she was just shy.

Tzuyu walked out with Decimus, leaving the rest of the gladiators from their ludi in silence. The could hear the creaking sounds of the gates opening and the thunderous roar of the audience as the essedarii stormed in, charging wildly at each other. Momo hoped Tzuyu won.

Momo sat down on the sandy ground, Sana plopping herself down beside her. Their hands found one another's and their fingers intertwined. Silence was best at this nail-biting moment before a fight. Momo wondered what Sana was thinking. Was she scared? Was she confident? Was she going to survive the duel?

It must have been a while because Decimus came in again and called for the next batch of gladiators. Tzuyu staggered in with the help of some other trainers. Her arm and face was drenched in crimson and there was a cut along her thigh, but she was alive nonetheless. The youngster made it. Momo and Sana smiled at her. Tzuyu’s lips tugged up into a small smirk. 

Then Mina was called. Sana and Momo sent an encouraging nod at the hoplomachus and she nodded back.

"Do you wanna go watch her?" Sana asked. Momo figured it was a way to pass time, so they walked to the gates and watched the fight.

Mina was up against a retiarius, a gladiator who fought with a trident and a net. Mina had the upper hand first, using her long lance to sneak her way past her opponent's guard and managing to slice the blade into her ribs a few times, drawing blood. Then the retiarius flung her net and Mina found herself tangled up in the trap. As Mina struggled to free herself, her opponent lunged, bringing her trident down. Mina dived to the side at the last moment, and the trident only managed to sink into her calf.

The audience screamed in approval. They wanted more. More blood. More pain. More death. As Mina staggered up painfully, the retiarius bowled into her, sending her flying heavily into the ground. Her blood stained the sand a bright red. The retiarius stabbed at her with her trident again, and Mina barely managed to block it with her round shield. By now Mina had discarded her lance for her sword and was engaging in close combat.

Then Momo felt a gruff hand grab her shoulder and turned to see Decimus standing behind her.

"Your turn, Hirai." He grumbled. Momo heaved a sigh. Sana pulled her into a hug and they kissed. It was sweet and addicting, Momo promising herself she wanted to taste those lips again.

"Good luck, hero." Sana whispered in her ear and embraced her once more. Momo grinned, pecking Sana on the forehead one more time and finally following after Decimus.

She stood at the gates, hearing the hard clang of metal and the deafening roars from the audience. Momo clutched the leather hilts of her daggers tightly.

Then she saw the gates slam open and a very bloody Mina stumbled in, some trainers catching her before she collapsed on the ground. She looked battered and dazed, but at least she won. At least she survived.  
Momo waited and waited until the man standing at the gates motioned for her to come over. The blonde stood at the gates, her heart thumping against her chest. Then the man yanked the pulley and the heavy metal gates burst open.

Like she trained, Momo stepped out onto the arena, feeling the hot sand beneath her paper thin sandals. Most of the blood had been cleared away, leaving only a few dark stains here and there. She could see Emperor Domitian lounging on his seat, sipping from his shining gold goblet.

Momo's opponent was a thraex, a gladiator who fought with a curved sword and a shield. A large helmet was perched on her head. She was big sized, bigger than Momo, and looked stronger too.

Both gladiators turned and held a hand out high in salute to the Emperor. Emperor Domitian just gave them a slight nod and the fight began.

The thraex lunged forward immediately, her sword already poised for a death blow. Momo dived out of the way agily, her daggers held out in front of her. The thraex didn't stop coming however, and advanced at Momo with stabs and thrusts. Momo parried all of them with her daggers, careful not to let the sharp sword pierce her skin. The audience roared their approval. They liked a feisty gladiator. It usually meant more blood.

Momo could already hear the heavy breathing of her opponent through the heavy helmet. She was already tired. It was time to fight back. With that thought, Momo leaped under her guard and slashed her dagger across the thraex's abdomen. Blood spurted out. The thraex yelled in rage and agony, slamming her shield into Momo with vicious strength.

The blonde flew backwards, skidding painfully against the rough sand. The thraex had discarded her shield and charged forward at her. Momo tried to stagger to her feet, but the thraex was already onto her, bowling her over again. The thraex straddled Momo underneath her, plunging her sword deep into Momo's unarmoured shoulder. She hissed in pain, feeling blood pool on her wounded shoulder.

Somehow Momo found the strength to lift up her arms and plunge both of her daggers deep into the thraex's already injured abdomen. She screamed and fell back onto the ground, clutching her bleeding wounds in pain. Momo staggered up gingerly amidst the loud cheers from the audience. The thraex just laid there, blood pouring out of her ravaged stomach. The fight had left her. Her trembling hand held up a thumb to the Emperor, begging for mercy.

Emperor Domitian clutched his bearded chin in thought. The audience were yelling for a kill, and the Emperor wasn't going to risk upsetting his civilians. He held out his hand, thumb turned downwards. A gesture to finish the opponent off.

The thraex's hand had fallen onto the ground. She had probably lost all hope, now waiting for death. Momo grabbed the thraex's sword which was lying on the sand and walked forward. Deciding to finish this as fast as possible, Momo stabbed the sword deep into her throat. The crowd howled in delight as blood poured out, staining the sand an even deeper red.

As the cleaners appeared, Momo limped her way to the gates. Once the gate opened, the blonde fell through into her arms. Momo looked up at Sana's worried eyes, as the blonde cradled Momo close to her. Some trainers from their ludi were already tending to Momo's bloody shoulder.

"You fought well." Sana said, wiping off the sweat on Momo's brow. Momo found Sana's hand and gripped it tightly as her head fell on Sana's armoured chest.

"I'm scared you'll leave me..." Momo mumbled, biting back a scream as the trainers bandaged her trembling shoulder up. Sana held her closer, placing a kiss on Momo's head.

"I promise I'll come back, Momo. Don't fret." Sana smiled lightly. Momo wrapped her arms around Sana's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for a while, enjoying the taste of each other's addicting lips.

Then Sana was called for the most anticipated match of tonight and Momo was put into the resting area. Mina and Tzuyu were there too, bandages all over them. They greeted each other with firm nods.

Momo fiddled with her fingers, a dreadful feeling gnawing at her heart.

Once she heard the roar of the crowd reach an ear splitting climax, Momo rushed out to the gates to watch. Mina and Tzuyu were right on her heels, no one wanting to miss such an intense match.

Sana and Nayeon were standing at the edges of the arena, staring each other down. Sana gripped her trident and her lasso tightly in each hand, gently flicking the lasso around her feet.

Nayeon was holding onto her large shield and her sword, her helmet securely in the crook of her arm. Her stare was fierce and confident.

Both gladiators saluted Emperor Domitian, who had leaned forwards in his seat in anticipation too. Then Nayeon donned her helmet and the audience started cheering for their pick. Many had placed bets on who they thought would win. It had been a fairly tight choice, since the outcome of this match was highly unpredictable. Anything could happen.

Then a tense silence fell upon the colosseum as the two females circled each other warily. Momo, who was pressed against one of the gates, crossed her fingers nervously.

Nayeon made a move first, sprinting at Sana with her shield raised and sword poised. She was planning to knock Sana down with her shield. Sana dodged the blow, skidding to a safe distance away. She was a long ranged fighter after all, like all laquerarii. Nayeon stormed at her, sword pointed at Sana's chest. Sana barely managed to avoid the wickedly sharp tip, rolling across the sand. Nayeon growled, lashing out with her foot.

The kick caught Sana and she staggered back a bit. Nayeon took this chance and attacked. Sana blocked the attacks with her trident, as she backed away slowly. Momo bit her lip.  
Then Nayeon rammed her shield forward and knocked Sana onto the ground. Before she had time to deal a blow, Sana was already up, her trident managing to sneak past Nayeon's shield and slice across the length of her arm. The audience roared.

Sana tossed her lasso, the rope entangling around Nayeon's thigh in a well placed aim and the brunette yanked roughly on the lasso, making Nayeon fall against the ground hard. Sand flew up around Nayeon like a cloud.

Sana rushed forward, stabbing her trident towards Nayeon's body. However, Nayeon caught her trident with her own blade and kicked her leg up, her sandal crashing against Sana's chest. Sana flew back. Momo winced as Sana scrambled up to her feet. Her knees were scraped and bleeding.

The two gladiators then ensued in a flurry of close combat blows, sword against trident. Their attacks and defenses were all skillful and it was a close match. Sana whirled her trident around and slammed the edge of the handle against Nayeon's face, hearing a loud, sickening crack. Blood spilled from her nose, dripping on the ground drop by drop. Nayeon cursed loudly.

Sana didn't have time to celebrate her hit. Nayeon was already attacking, vicious blow after blow. Nayeon managed to catch her trident in her sword's hilt and flung Sana's weapon away from her grip. Sana clenched her jaw as her trident clattered uselessly across the sand. Momo's fists tightened around the metal bars of the gate, knuckles turning white.

Nayeon smirked at her through the blood on her face, tossing her sword aside. It was going to be fist against fist. The crowd screamed. Emperor Domitain's eyes were alight in sick glee.

Sana pounced first, and they rolled around the sand, grappling with each other roughly. Nayeon was stronger, and managed to slam Sana against the ground while she straddled the brunette. Nayeon let out a flurry of punches on Sana, as the blonde held her arms out in an attempt to block the fists.

When Sana finally managed to kick Nayeon away, blood was gushing out of her nose and lips too, bruises on her cheeks. Nayeon sprinted in again, her arm catching Sana's throat and crushing her against the ground. Sana winced.

As Nayeon marched forward to Sana's sprawled form, the blonde flung her fist out and a fistful of sand burst into Nayeon's face. The gladiator let out a cry of irritation as she rubbed at her bloody face. Sana stood up shakily, flinging her leg up. Her sandal collided with Nayeon's face and she fell on the ground with a thump, blood falling from her face to the sand.

Sana wrapped her arms around Nayeon's neck, holding her in a chokehold. Nayeon was having none of that. The stronger gladiator grunted and reached behind her back, throwing Sana off her. As Sana skidded on the ground, Nayeon launched forward, plunging her elbow into Sana's abdomen.

Sana coughed out a wad of blood, gritting her bloodstained teeth tightly as she clutched her stomach. Nayeon grabbed Sana's brown locks in a fist and slammed her head onto the ground. Momo closed her eyes, tears pooling at the sides of her eyes.

Sana managed to get up with sheer willpower and jammed her knee into Nayeon's chest. Nayeon crashed to her knees, coughing. As Sana prepared to kick Nayeon down, the gladiator suddenly raised her head and caught Sana's incoming leg, twisting it in her hands. Sana was slammed onto the ground again. By now, blood was pouring from their faces profusely.

Nayeon pummelled Sana with a rage of fists, beating the gladiator up with fervour. The crowd was at fever pitch now. Sana suddenly felt something cold and metallic in the sand under her hand. It was the sword Nayeon had discarded. It was in her grasp now.

Sana raised the sword up, impaling it through Nayeon's shoulder. Nayeon screamed, falling back. Sana tried to stand up, her bloody arms trembling at her sides. Nayeon also staggered up, eye twitching in fury. The gladiator had ripped the sword out of her shoulder, leaving blood pouring out of the wound. Damn it, Sana thought. Should've at least taken the sword out.

As they engaged in one last battle, Sana found herself getting sliced everywhere. Her arms were covered in cuts as Nayeon hacked away with her sword. Finally, the killing blow was dealt. Nayeon had slipped under her guard and rammed the sword into her chest.

Sana stared down at the sword poking out of her chest for a moment blankly as a deathly silence fell upon the audience again. Then the blonde fell backwards, body crashing against the sand. Screams erupted from the audience again, both of happiness and dismay as some lost or won their bets.

Momo watched her lover fall to the ground with wide, unbelieving eyes. Tears spilled across her cheeks as she just stood there staring. No. No this wasn't real. Sana said she'll come back. She promised.

Momo felt hands on her shoulders. Probably Mina and Tzuyu.

"... she promised..." Momo whispered shakily.

Sana's arm came out with a thumb. Momo looked at the Emperor with teary, desperate eyes. This was her last chance. Sana's arm was covered in crimson and it was trembling. It pained Momo's heart.

Then Sana turned her head around and found Momo's eyes. They stared at each other, Momo crying her heart out. Sana let out a weak smile, a single tear escaping her eye too, trailing a line down her scarlet stained cheek.

Momo reached her arm out between the bars as far as it could go, as if she could just reach Sana and engulf her in her arms. Sana also reached out her free hand to Momo, wanting to feel her lover's touch. The distance between them felt so big, like a vast ocean as Momo strained her shoulder through the bars, tears dripping all over her face.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"Spare her! Spare her! Spare her!"

The audience were all shouting out their views. Emperor Domitian was in deep thought. Nayeon was just standing there, slightly hunched over and clutching her shoulder. The dark haired girl looked terribly pale too. 

Momo could see that Sana's eyes were closing for longer periods of time. She was going to bleed out.

" No... please... please..." Momo sobbed, fists clenched. Mina and Tzuyu looked on solemnly. Sana was their comrade, after all. They didn't want her to die out there.

"Let her live. If she can." Emperor Domitian finally said, letting up a thumbs up sign.

Sana would be spared. Momo's heart swelled in relief and she sprinted her way through the labyrinth towards the gates Sana would be brought through. Mina and Tzuyu were barrelling their way down behind the desperate blonde. Sana had lost so much blood.

The cleaners had scrambled into the arena and dragged Sana's bloody body out. Nayeon was ordered to stay even though she looked like she was going to faint at any time. The Emperor wanted to bestow a gift upon her for emerging as the victor. Not like Momo cared about that. She could only think about Sana right now. Her Sana.

She reached the gates just as the cleaners pulled Sana in. Momo shoved them aside and hugged Sana close to her, not caring about the blood that stained the front of her newly changed robes. Mina and Tzuyu stood behind them, worried looks on their faces.

Sana's eyes were shut, and she lay scarily limp in Momo's arms. Her blood was drenching the ground. Their trainers rushed to them, seeing if they could do anything to save their prized gladiator from death.

Momo heaved a small sigh of relief when she saw that Sana was breathing, and cried into her chest. Sana's head laid on her shoulder.

"Sana? Sana, wake up please.... please..." Momo sobbed, caressing Sana's bloodstained face. The trainers were trying to stem the blood flow from the gaping wound in her chest. Soon all their bandages were dripping with blood.

Then Sana's eyelids slowly fluttered open, as if she had heard Momo's cries. They stared at each other, Momo still sobbing. Sana coughed, more blood spewing from her lips.

"... Sana..." Momo whispered, stroking her long golden locks lovingly. Sana smiled weakly, clutching at her chest.

"D-dont worry... they're gonna patch you up... and... and you're gonna be okay and we'll-" Momo rambled, getting cut off when Sana gripped her hand tightly, tears in the brunette's eyes.

"I won't make it..." Sana's voice was hoarse and raspy. Momo shook her head furiously, tears streaming down her cheeks profusely.

"No... you'll pull through Sana... you're gonna be okay..." Momo sobbed.

Sana just snuggled her head into the crook of Momo's neck.

"I love you Momo." Sana said, her voice barely even a whisper. Momo just cried. Sobs and wails of agony escaped her lips as she held her lover tightly to her. Mina and Tzuyu couldn't even do anything to help, except place their hands on Momo's shoulders comfortingly. 

Nothing could help them now. The trainers were now standing solemnly there, shaking their heads dejectedly. The two younger gladiators glared at the ground, trying to prevent hot tears from escaping.

"You promised! " Momo screamed. It was drowned out by the thunderous roar of the excited, uncaring audience. Sana laid in Momo's arms, unmoving. Her hand which was still in Momo's grasp was limp. Her chest no longer heaved up and down. Her eyes were shut, her head still buried in Momo's neck. Her lips were slightly parted, blood still trickling out of the corner down to her jaw.

"You promised..."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know much about gladiator so pardon any mistakes!  
> hope yall enjoy reading this mess AHAHA  
> come scream at me and send me prompts! https://twitter.com/crazysone3


End file.
